Pure Heart
by MetallicPink Sakura
Summary: " You say it's impossible; how can one come back to life?" Cloud Strife and the gang get back together for a battle of wits, bravery and friendship as they try to get back the person they all loved. Only problem, Holy and the Cetras aren't giving her up.


Pure Heart  
A FF7 fanfiction  
By: ~*~ MetallicPink Sakura ~*~  
Author's Notes  
Song sung by: Rikki  
Composer: Nobuo Uematsu  
Arrangement: Jim Ediger  
Lyrics: Emiko Shiratori  
Translator: Hineko Kari  
Disclaimer: All characters and music belongs to SquareSoft; Japan. All rights reserved. Copyrighted Game: 1997.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
////  
  
* A brightly-lit stage befolds upon the audience- you, the WONDERFUL readers, of course, as the author steps up, adjusting her SD wings and halo. She stands up behind the podium and smiles at the audience.*  
  
Sakura: Ohayo, minna-san for coming to hear my Author Notes before reading on.  
  
* In the back row sits a SD Sephiroth, whom we are going to call Sephy-chan. He looks at the author and rolls his eyes*  
  
Sakura: Ever wondered why Aerith died and never came back like she said she would in the game?   
  
Sephy-chan: Because... I killed her?  
  
Sakura: * grabs her mallet, throws it, and it lands on his head* YES YOU DID! MEANIE! * looks at Sephiroth fan-girls and smiles sweetly* Gomen 'bout that, but it was just WRONG! She dies in the 1st Disc! TOTALLY sick and wrong!  
  
Sephy-chan: * rubs his head* Owie...  
  
Sakura: Anyways, I'm making this fic because I, and many other TRUE Final Fantasy fans, wish to see the Cetra alive once more. Aerith was a very sweet, happy character with one hell of a good, strong Magic to use and opened up Cloud more than Tifa or the others could. Also, her Limit Breaks were killer- c'mon, HP and MP restoration, Status Change removal, Invincibility and Risen Limits for the others in your party!!! Also, I'm SURE there was much, much more to Aerith than met the eye and she never got a chance to ride the Highwind!  
  
Sephy-chan: And your point is?  
  
Sakura: * gives him the Heero-glare* You hush yer mouth, buddy!  
  
Sephy-chan: @_@  
  
Audience: OOOOOOO!   
  
Sakura: Moving along... the point I'm trying to make across-  
  
Sephy-chan: That you're idiotic, obbsessed fan-girl wtih no life what-so-ever?  
  
Sakura: ... most of these writers on FF.Net are... dummy. * rolls her eyes* But some are better than me... * waves at the Big Leaugers of FF.Net* I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!  
  
Sakura: Continuing, the point is that since Sephiroth could come back alive, being killed those five years ago in the Mt. Nibel Mako Reactor by Cloud totally changes a new perspective of the game: Sephiroth could revive himself because he was so strong( presumably we ALL know why...) and could actually BE a Cetra whereas Aeris is: she talks to the Planet, possessed the White Materia once, and has unusual Magic abilities; basically Aerith and Sephiroth are similar to this advantage because Sephiroth was strong physically and Aerith was strong secretly. Cloud fully defeated Sephiroth because it was his goal and destiny and also for the fact Aerith's prayer reached Holy in time to destroy Meteor and Sephiroth. I think that it is very possible that Aerith CAN be revived because of her bravery to save her Planet and the people on it by the act of Holy giving her a second CHANCE to live. Come on, don't you agree with me on that one?  
  
Audience: Hai...  
  
Sephy-chan: Uhh... no!  
  
Sakura: Was I asking you?  
  
Sephy-chan: Sounded like it.  
  
Sakura: Why would I ask a murderer? That's twisted.  
  
Sephy-chan: ... well... * mad now and looks for excuses* I'm cuter than she is!!!  
  
Audience: OOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Sakura: By male features, yes, but not in the soul. * smiles at herself* I love being sooo deep...  
  
Sephy-chan: *___*;;;  
  
Sakura: This fan fic WILL follow the basic plot of Final Fantasy 7 and I won't make the characters go out of their boundries- except maybe for Sephiroth... and Cloud...  
  
Sephy-chan: * eye-balls her* What are you scheming?  
  
Sakura: Nothing... * blinks innocenctly*  
  
Sephy-chan: * grabs the Big @$$ Masumane of Horrific Death and points it at her* Tell me, Mortal...  
  
Sakura: How DARE you?! * shakes her Big O' Mallet at him dangerously* I can use this, you know and YOU know how it FEELS!!! I oughta open a big Can of Whop @$$ on ya!  
  
Audience: JERRY, JERRY, JERRY!!!  
  
Sakura: * Heero-glare*  
  
Audience: EEP!  
  
Sakura: Now, please pay special attention to this story. Possibly many questions will be answered. Be on the look-out for my first chapter! Ja ne!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wonderful introduction, don'tcha think?  
- Sakura ^_~ 


End file.
